Owen Stevens
Owen Stevens is a major protagonist in the fan-series Avastar: Kingdom Hearts and a wielder of the Keyblade. He is a distant descendant of Ventus and Sora, reflecting his choice of clothing and battle style. He wields the attribute of light, occasionally using powerful light based magic such as Pearl or Holy. He is 17 at the beginning of Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. Owen's signature weapon is the World Inversed Keyblade, which he wields backhanded, similar to Ventus's battle style. He lived in the outer suburbs of Morcia City, cut off from the big city life, on the world of Avastar along with his friends, Harold and Stella, until the time the city was attacked by Heartless, and he chose to leave home to confront them. Story The Beginning Owen grew up on the world Avastar in the capitol city of the planet, Morcia City with his childhood friend, Stella Miller. He lived there for his entire school career (besides college). Owen's life was very average until his father died in a tragic accident when Owen was only twelve. Owen's mother was not very good at taking care of Owen on her own, so Owen had to take care of himself often. One day, he met Harold Payne, who had just moved into town. The two found that they had a lot in common, and they quickly became best friends, and rivals. Harold was skilled with a sword, and often tried to teach Owen and Stella about sword-fighting. Owen, Harold, and Stella were inseparable: they were the best of friends, until another boy living in the neighborhood named Bradley Millar took a curious interest in Harold. Owen and Stella found Bradley unpleasant, and didn't like him, but Harold became Bradley's friend later on, much to Owen's displeasure. One night, Owen had an odd dream in which he was in an odd, dark realm fighting strange, black creatures with a mysterious weapon. He wakes up that morning, frightened by the dream. He proceeds to tell Stella about the dream, and when he does, she claims to have had the dream too. They decide to tell Harold about the dream, who is in his lab working on recreating a Black Coat. Upon asking Harold, Harold remembers reading something about the dream and how it reflects the strength of a person's heart. Harold jokes that the darkness in Owen's heart caused him to have the dream, and Owen and Stella engage him in a friendly brawl to prove him wrong. After the scuffle, Harold remarks that Owen and Stella's sword-fighting skills have improved. The Heartless Invasion That night, Owen is unable to sleep, for fear that he may have the bizarre dream again. As he is finally getting to sleep, however, he hears a commotion outside. He steps out to see a small, black creature steal the heart of a neighbor. Owen, shocked as more and more creatures appear, makes a run for it, but soon the creatures catch him. Owen then summons a mysterious weapon out of thin air, and realizes he can easily defeat the creatures. A voice tells him that he is the bearer of the "Keyblade", and that Owen must use it to defeat the strange enemies that the voice calls "Heartless". Fearing that Stella and Harold might not be able to fight the "Heartless", Owen runs to find them. He catches up with Stella, then Harold, who were both fighting back the Heartless with their own bizarre weapons. They team up and attempt to defeat a huge wave of Heartless, but there are too many, and they are soon tired and weak from fighting. At that moment, dawn breaks and the Heartless flee from the incoming light. Owen, Harold and Stella then collapse from exhaustion. When they awake that day, Harold claims to have seem Bradley amongst the chaos, seemingly aiding the Heartless in the wreaking of havoc, and how Bradley had stared coldly at Harold, then silently walked away. Harold feaared that Bradley could do harm on his own, and tells Owen and Stella that he must leave to find Bradley and make sure he doesn't do any more damage. Owen remarks that it is not a task that Harold can do alone, but Harold had already made up his mind. He left the next day. Owen tells Stella that he must aide Harold, fearing that Harold might not be able to confront Bradley on his own. He tells her that he is leaving, and might not come back. He also says that he must confront the massive uprising in Heartless, and with his newly acquired weapon, it should be no task. Stella looks at Owen for a moment, and then hugs him, telling him to come back safely. Owen then departs himself. Searching the Areas Owen then travels to many areas searching for Harold, along the way fighting Heartless and making many new friends , such as Lexom, Xameron, and Tomo. Under Developement... The Final Battle Bradley, having shot and defeated Lexom and Clyde with the Mind Extractor, and his Gaia SIN cells fully activated, has escaped to the Dark City. However Bradley, who had fully believed that he had won, notices that Gaia SIN's cells are now slowly decomposing his body, and realizes that he now needs a new body in order to survive. Owen, Harold, and Stella decide to team together and defeat Bradley and his army of Hybrid Heartless. They follow him to Alasian Dunes, where they encounter Raskade himself. After they weaken Raskade, Raskade flees, leaving behind a corridor of Darkness leading to the Dark City. The three friends enter it, only to come face to face with not only Bradley, but an impossibly large army of Hybrid Heartless. Owen and Stella decide to fight off the army, while Harold deals with Bradley. As Owen and Stella are fighting off the Heartless army, a Corridor of Darkness opens and Xameron steps out, his eyes darkened and cruel. Xameron says that it is his job to eliminate Stella, as she is irrelevant to Bradley and Raskade's plan. He reveals that he is insanely angry at Owen for being stronger than him. Xameron then opens his Heart to darkness. Newly powerful, he attacks Stella and Owen. They manage to defeat him together. Xameron finally goes completely insane and yells angerly at Owen, when suddenly, something snaps in Xameron's mind, and he falls over, unconscious. A Corridor of Darkness appears below Xameron and swallows him up. Owen grieves for the loss of his friend, but Stella quickly notices Harold fighting Pride, and eventually Bradley, and go to aide him. Harold and Bradley are locked in battle. As Bradley attempts to absorb Harold, Owen and Stella appear, and help Harold take down Bradley once and for all. They manage to defeat him. Unfortunately, things do not go as planned. Bradley conjures up the strength to call more Heartless. The Heartless swarm Harold, Stella, and Owen, and defeat Stella. The Heartless open Stella's Heart. The weakened Stella falls from Memory's Skyscraper. Bradley then grabs her discarded Keyblade and tosses it through her, fully unlocking her heart. Stella's heart released, it begins to fade away, and in a glimmer of light, it vanishes. Stella's eyes grow blank, and she plummet's to her doom. Owen grabs her body just before she hits the ground. He calls to her, but she will not awake; her Body and Heart separated. Bradley laughs a cruel laugh, and flies down. He engages in combat with Owen. Owen, suddenly, calls forth Stella's Keyblade, because of him and Stella connecting their hearts prior, and uses it to fight Bradley. Bradley emerges the winner, however, and knocks him unconscious, Owen left alive for the remainder of the plan. After his battle and mutation at Bradley's hands, Harold takes Owen's body to the Village Hidden in Illusion, where he is found by Tomo. The Aftermath Owen awakes in a soft bed. He looks around, and sees Tomo Homota sitting near his bed. Owen asks weakly where they were, and Tomo replies that they are in his castle, in the ruins of the Village Hidden in Illusion. Owen sits up suddenly, crying out Stella's name. He asks Tomo about Stella, and Tomo doesn't reply. Tim Smith enters the room. Owen looks at him, and Tim tells him to follow him. Tomo protests, as Owen is weak, but Owen instantly gets up and follows him. Tim leads him down a long staircase. At the end is a white room, with a chair in the middle. Sitting in the chair was Stella's sleeping body. Owen cries out, but Tim tells him that she is in a place where she cannot hear him. Tim explains to Owen that she had lost her heart, and was sleeping, awaiting it. Owen then vows to return her heart at any cost, even if he has to search for it for years, which will end up being the case. Owen asks Tim if Stella's heart was inside of him, due to their hearts being connected, butj Tim denies this, stating that Stella had connected her heart with someone else prior to Owen. Tim states that Stella's heart was probably inside of this person now, or, if not, at least around this person. Owen asks who, but Tim replies that he does not know. Owen questions Harold's status, but Tim again replies that he does not know. Also, due to Owen's defeat at Bradley's hands, Owen had lost the ability to Dual-Wield. The Final Day Owen, now donning a Black Coat, sets out to search the areas for the one Stella had connected with. He returns to every area, learning more things. In Enchanted Forest, Owen learns that Xameron had suddenly appeared there, and went crazy. He had been sent off to a mental hospital in Morcia City. The Zanbar City events had just ended, and things seemed much quieter there without Lexom and Clyde. All is quiet in Seafoam Town. The Heartless had mysteriously vanished from the town. In the Ninja Lands, things had finally settled down there as well. Naruto tells Owen about all the new things that were happening in Konoha, and how he was grieving of Sasuke's death. Naruto also mentions that a new face had appeared in town. A blank-eyed, blond girl was standing near the village gates, and no one but Naruto and Hinata seemed to notice her. And then, Owen travels to Central City, where he meets up with Professor Elric one last time. Owen tells Elric the story about Pride, Bradley's true identity, and how Harold and Stella were missing in different ways. Elric seems to understand, and gives and teaches Owen a special transmutation circle, only to be used when he is in mortal peril. Finally, Owen returns to Morcia City. He returns to his old neighborhood, and talks to his old neighbors. One of them tells Owen that Harold was back in town. Owen quickly asks about this, and the man says that he had walked down Main Street, and was heading for Town Square. Owen quickly runs to find him. Harold, who is truly Bradley in Harold's form, appears to Owen. Owen is overjoyed that he had finally found Harold, and quickly tells him about Stella. "Hadley" confides to this, and attacks Owen. Owen is shocked, but quickly realizes that Harold is in fact Bradley assuming Harold's appearance. Owen asks him about Harold's whereabouts, but "Hadley" replies that he is Harold. They fight. Owen then remembers Elric'ss transmutation cicle, and, upon insecting it, realizes it is a circle for Human Transmutation. He draws the circle with his Keyblade, avoiding Bradley along the way, and activates it, when Bradley accidentally steps into the center of it. Bradley, weakened and enraged at Owen, unleashes his true form, his Gaia SIN cells activated once more. The Transmutation horribly mutates the form, and creates a monster. The Gaia SIN/Bradley monster attacks a weakened and stunned Owen. Owen, after a long fight, defeats the Bradley monster, who returns to his Harold form, only his hair had gone starch white. Bradley laughs a cruel and insane laugh. The Human Transmutation had in fact sealed Gaia SIN's cells, and were now at Bradley's disposal. Bradley attacks Owen one more time, only this time in his new form: The form created by the transmutated Gaia SIN cells. The weakened Owen, after a long fight, manages to defeat Bradley. Bradley, stunned that, with all that power, had still been defeated, collapses. Owen stands up weakly, and proceeds to unlock Bradley's body, and free Harold, but a Corridor of Darkness opens beneath Bradley, swallowing him. Owen, defeated, collapses and falls unconscious. His body is recovered by Tim. Owen awakes a few days later, and claims that he had let Harold down. Owen vowed to find the one Stella had connected with, and free Stella's heart, and vowed to find Bradley, and free Harold. In the end, he travels to The Shore, and remembers how dear this place is to him. He remembers all of his friends, and vows to always hold dear to their memories. Owen pulls his hood over his face, and walks down the beach, his footprints washed away by the ever churning tide. Owen's true fate is never explained, although the mysterious Unknown in the Secret Ending may be him. Appearance Owen's appearance is very similar to that of Ventus's and Sora's (and Roxas's, technically), notably the bright blue eyes, spiky hair and body build. His hair is more similar to Ventus's, being the same golden blond color, however his hair sticks up in the back rather than concentrated on the right side of his face. He wears a black and white jacket with turquoise trim and turquoise on the inside. His pants and shirt are identical to Roxas's, minus the high collar that Roxas has on his shirt. Roxas's necklace is also present, however the symbol is flipped on its side, with a point facing down rather than two facing diagonally. Owen wears two white wristbands with blue trim. Weapon and Fighting Style Owen has a very peculiar battle pose in which he always wields his Keyblade backhanded, with the exception of a few magic abilities. Even more peculiar is the way he wields his signiture Keyblade called World Inversed, in which he strikes with the Keyblade's teeth as opposed to the flatter end. This may or may not be because of World Inversed's unusual design. Strangely, when Owen Dual-Wields with Neo Kingdom Key, he holds his normal Keyblade backwards, which is his normal battle pose, and Neo Kingdom Key frontways. This may be an allusion to the way Sora briefly fights using 's Keyblade. Under developement... Quotes Cutscene *''"Well, at least you have something to aspire to. I've got nothing."'' *''"You see... the other night, I had the weirdest dream. It was all dark, and there were these creatures... and, huh?"'' *''"Something bad is happening. I don't know what me, Harold, you, or Bradley have to do with it, but as long as I have the Keyblade, the ability to fight this threat, I can't sit around. Besides, what do I have left here...?"'' *''"In the meantime, I'll always be behind, you, and in your heart."'' *''"...What's going to happen to me now? To Stella? Harold?"'' *''"Go back to where you belong."'' *''"I'll find you. You can run forever, Bradley, but I'll find you. And I'll drag you out of Harold's body, and that'll be the end of it."'' In Battle *''"Take this!"'' *''"Now..."'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Outta' my way!"'' *''"Light!"'' (When casting Holy and other light based magic) *''"Freeze!"'' (When casting Blizzard based Magic) *''"Lightning!"'' (Lightning Magic) *''"You're finished!"'' (When casting a Shoot Lock or Limit) *''"Stella!"'' (When casting a limit with Stella) *''"I got this..."'' (When casting a limit with Harold) *''"What's wrong? I can take you!"'' (Taunt) Victory *''"My friends are my power."'' *''"Is that it?"'' (Instant victory) *''"Not bad!"'' (Victory with full health) *''"Oof, I'm glad I was able manage that..."'' (Victory at low health) Defeat *''"Is this the end?"'' *''"Am I really that... weak?"'' (defeat when starting health is low) *''"Ugh, that was rough..."'' (defeat after long fight) *''"What? How could I...?"'' (Instant defeat) Gallery Image:Owen's Awakening.png|Owen's piller in the Awakening, featuring (from top to bottom) Harold, Stella and Bradley. The location seen below is The Shore. Image:World Inversed.png|The World Inversed, Owen's signature Keyblade. Image:OwenEmotions.png|Owen's concept emotion sketches. Image:OwenStation.png|Owen's Station of Awakening. Category:Characters Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Category:Keyblader